Fairytale Ou Presque
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Dean, calme-toi." "Calme-toi? Calme-toi! Ce n'est pas toi auquel il a AFFUBLE LE ROLE DU DRAGON DANS CE CONTE DE FEE STUPIDE !" Gabriel fait des siennes. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"C'est quoi ce conte de fée?"

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 5e round de l'année.

**Note 2: **Un seul mot: Gabriel. XD

Bonne lecture à vous. :)

* * *

**Fairytale. Ou presque.**

C'était encore un coup de Gabriel, bien sûr.

\- Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer.

\- Dean, calme-toi.

Dean évita de peu les flèches enflammées que lui lançaient le chevalier, roulant sur le côté. Gabriel avait fait apparaître des écailles vertes sur sa peau, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir tester leur résistance. Ce qui était probablement sage.

\- "Calme-toi"? "_Calme-toi_"?! Ce n'est pas toi auquel il a AFFUBLE LE ROLE DU DRAGON DANS CE CONTE DE FEE STUPIDE !

Sam émit un soupir affecté. Il semblait que tout ce qu'il faisait dans cet univers était "affecté": parler, bouger, jouer de la mandoline... Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était le rôle que lui avait attribué Gabriel.

Il était le ménestrel.

Avec la tenue violette et rouge, le chapeau à plume, les froufrous, tout le tintouin.

Il était le narrateur de l'histoire, les mots s'échappant parfois de lui sans qu'il ne les contrôlât :

\- _Bien que stupide, le dragon était redoutable. Le chevalier devait faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour arriver à ses fins..._

Dean lui lança un regard _meurtrier_. Sam lui montra aussitôt ses mains écartées en signe d'apaisement, sa mandoline sous le bras.

Le tout d'une manière affectée, bien sûr.

\- Dean. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute!

Dean s'apprêta à répliquer quand une boule de feu manqua l'écraser de plein fouet.

\- _Il fait de la magie, aussi ?! Ce n'est pas _moi, _qui devrais pouvoir cracher du feu ?_

Sa voix était suraiguë, mais Sam ne lui en tint pas rigueur, un nouveau soupir affecté lui échappant sans qu'il pût le contrôler.

Le truc, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Dean; il en était incapable. C'était Gabriel qui avait le contrôle de ses jambes, et il amenait simplement Sam auprès de Dean pour qu'il pût continuer sa narration et jouer de temps en temps de son instrument. A part cela, Sam était scotché sur le sol. Impossible de bouger.

Heureusement pour lui, à part Dean, personne ne semblait le voir. On ne pouvait pas atteindre le narrateur invisible d'une histoire, après tout.

Pas heureusement pour Dean, tout le monde le voyait, lui. Et il était la cible à abattre.

\- _Le chevalier-mage se battait vaillamment. Le dragon parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire, mais il était étonnament résistant._

\- Je vais le _tuer_, je te promets Sam, après ça j'attrape Gabriel, je le déplume et je le tue, je le _tue_ !

Le chevalier tenta de faire apparaître des ronces pour emprisonner Dean, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide, bondissant sur le côté, se précipitant sur l'épée du chevalier qui, tout à ses sorts de magie, avait oublié de la ramasser depuis qu'elle était tombée sur le sol.

\- ET C'EST QUOI CE CONTE DE FEE, EN PLUS ? "CHEVALIER-MAGE", N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Sautant pour prendre de l'élan, il décapita le chevalier, qui, comme tous les personnages ici excepté eux et Cas, tomba en poussière, simple pantin articulé.

Sam joua un note de mandoline.

\- _Le dragon fut de nouveau victorieux. Nul chevalier n'était donc assez brave pour délivrer la pincesse de ses griffes?_

Dean se tourna vers Sam, échangeant un regard entendu avec lui.

Comme d'habitude avec Gabriel, ils devaient normalement "jouer leur rôle" et suivre son scénario jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir espérer s'en sortir. Et donc : retrouver Castiel, le libérer du sort, et bingo! Tout était bien qui finissait bien, ils vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants, etc.

...Oui. Ce tordu avait fait de son petit frère la _princesse de l'histoire_.

Et ce n'était pas le seul hic dans ce conte, oh non : Sam était inutile, condamné à suivre Dean sans se battre. Dean devait faire tout le travail.

Et Dean était le _dragon_. Pour espérer libérer la "princesse", on devait normalement le _tuer_.

Sam et Dean avaient donc décidé de légèrement changer le script : ils s'étaient mis eux-mêmes à la recherche de Castiel, essayant de gagner au plus vite La Plus Haute Salle De La Plus Haute Tour Du Château où il devait probablement se trouver (le plus cliché des clichés ayant jamais cliché).

Sans se faire embrocher par les prétendus "chevaliers" avant d'y arriver.

Ils couraient dans les escaliers quand l'un de ces pantins en armure tomba du plafond.

Dean soupira :

\- J'en ai marre...

Sam observa la petite salle qui s'ouvrait à côté d'eux; apercevant quelque chose bouger dans les ombres de la pièce, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Dean.

Dean se figea. Il tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de son regard.

Une dizaine de zombies se mouvaient dans les ténèbres, leurs vêtements arrachés, leurs faces tuméfiées et sanglantes. Des _zombies_.

Dans un brusque flash d'adrénaline, Dean donna un coup de coude dans la tête du pantin toujours devant lui avant de le décapiter avec l'épée qu'il avait conservée, détalant à toutes jambes dans les marches.

Sam suivit derrière lui sans un regard en arrière, montant les marches quatre à quatre.

\- _Les valeureux chevaliers tombés au combat sous les griffes de l'infâme dragon du château étaient devenus des esprits meurtriers. Ils avaient repris possession de leurs anciens corps et étaient bien décidés à se venger de la bête._

Dean grinça des dents.

\- Eh ben on ne va pas tester combien ils peuvent être "meurtriers", hein?

Alors que le souffle commençait à leur manquer, il atteignirent finalement la Salle. Dean ouvrit aussitôt la porte de pierre, avec difficulté, avant de foncer à l'intérieur; quand Sam eut suivi, il laissa se refermer le lourd battant.

La porte était très épaisse, et solide; malgré cela, ils entendaient les zombies derrière frapper la pierre, des sons abominables s'échappant de leurs gorges arrachées.

La porte résista. Les zombies commencèrent alors à gratter la pierre. Ils en auraient pour un bon moment.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement jumeau, les deux frères se laissèrent tomber au sol contre la porte, se retournant vers la salle.

La bouche de Sam s'ouvrit :

\- _En tentant d'échapper aux zombies, l'infâme dragon était finalement parvenu dans la pièce sacrée où résidait la princesse..._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici?

La salle était dans un désordre innommable, les rideaux arrachés, les meubles retournés. Des barreaux ornaient les fenêtres, mais ceux-ci avaient été tordus de l'intérieur, quelqu'un tentant de sortir et apparemment y réussissant presque. Des sigils sanglants anti-anges ornaient les murs, brillant de l'éclat du sang frais.

Au centre de la pièce, en travers d'un lit à baldaquin, Castiel gisait inconscient, son trenchcoat emmêlé autour de lui.

Dean se précipita vers lui; Sam le suivit à allure plus posée (et affectée), se dirigeant vers les murs. Il doutait que Gabriel le laissât détruire les sigils avant que le sort ne fût rompu, mais il voulait pouvoir le faire le plus tôt possible.

Auprès de Cas, Dean contrôla aussitôt son pouls carotidien, poussant un soupir soulagé en le sentant bondir sous ses doigts. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il l'étudia, ses sourcils froncés.

Cas avait l'air de s'être débattu comme un beau diable. Il n'était même pas allongé dans le lit correctement et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, son trenchcoat encore plus froissé que d'habitude. Ses sourcils étaient plissés avec souci, son sommeil, malgré le sortilège, loin d'être paisible.

Son front avait été affublé d'une tiare. Dean ne parut pas capable d'en détacher les yeux.

\- ...Huh.

\- _La princesse avait été ensorcelée car elle avait la fâcheuse manie de ne pas respecter son couvre-feu et de vouloir porter secours aux méchants dragons enfermés. Vilaine, vilaine fille. Dotée malheureusement du don de téléportation et d'une force peu commune, des moyens drastiques avaient été mis en place pour la garder enfermée avant que le Roi-Sorcier, Souverain Sublime et Valeureux de cette contrée, ne fut frapper d'une idée de génie et ne lui lança un sort._

Dean roula des yeux :

\- Gabriel se fait appeler "Roi-Sorcier". Ca m'étonne pas de lui, tiens.

Le front de Sam se plissa :

\- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment rompre ce sort.

Il n'eut pas tôt fini de parler que sa bouche s'ouvrit de nouveau sans son accord :

-_ Seul le Baiser d'Un Amour Véritable Et Sincère peut la réveiller. True Love's Kiss. Franchement, vous n'avez jamais lu de conte de fée, ou quoi?_

...

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Dean, assis près de Cas, était étrangement rigide.

Sam rit maladroitement :

\- On a la réponse à notre question, je crois.

Un impact puissant provenant de la porte les fit sursauter tous les deux. Dean tourna vers son frère des yeux larges :

\- Tu crois que les zombies sont assez intelligents pour avoir construit un bélier et essayer d'enfoncer la porte?

Un deuxième impact leur répondit.

\- _Bien sûr qu'ils sont intelligents, c'est moi qui les contrôle! Le compte à rebours a commencé, Dean-O! Tic-tac, tic-tac..._

Dean crispa sa mâchoire, ses yeux se plantant de nouveau sur Castiel. Ses mains étaient serrées autour du drap, ses jointures blanches.

Inspirant un grand coup, il força ses traits à se détendre, relâchant ses doigts. Sa voix vacillait :

\- Une couronne... N'importe quoi!

Samuel savait très bien que son frère cherchait à gagner du temps. Il lui sourit gentiment, tentant de l'apaiser :

\- C'est une tiare, Dean.

\- Ca revient au même.

\- Quoi, tu aurais préféré que Gabriel lui fasse enfiler une robe?

Dean se tourna vers lui en écarquillant les yeux, comme scandalisé que Sam choisît ces circonstances pour l'embêter. Samuel lui adressa son sourire le plus innocent :

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question, Dean.

\- NON ! JE N'AURAIS PAS PREFERE !

Ses oreilles étaient rouge écrevisse, malgré les écailles émeraude.

\- _Le dragon est un fieffé menteur_.

Son rougissement remonta jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Sam éclata de rire.

Un nouvel impact les interrompit.

Les deux frères jetèrent un coup d'oeil à la porte derrière eux avant de fixer de nouveau Castiel.

\- Dean.

Dean ne lui lança qu'une oeillade rapide. Il semblait avoir du mal à le regarder en face.

Sam soupira, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère :

\- Dean. Ca ne change absolument rien, tu le sais, hein?

Dean avala avec difficulté. Il lui sourit, quelque chose de tremblant dans son regard :

\- Je sais.

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Non. Tu ne sais pas.

Les prunelles de Dean s'agrandirent.

Se penchant un peu plus pour être à son niveau, son bras toujours autour de ses épaules, Sam fixa son frère dans les yeux :

\- Ca. Ne change. _Rien_.

Dean hoqueta. Sam détourna la tête pour faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu :

\- ...Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas deviné avant, que tu étais fou de Cas.

Il se prit un coup sur l'épaule et rit de nouveau. Les yeux verts de Dean brillaient, son sourire doux de reconnaissance.

\- _Awww. C'est bien mignon, tout ça, d'ailleurs vous allez me faire vomir si vous continuez. Mais il vous reste toujours une princesse à sauver, ici._

Comme pour illustrer les propos de Gabriel, la porte fut secouée d'un impact encore plus fort que les précédents, faisant trembler les murs de la pièce.

Dean se renfrogna, regardant le ciel :

\- Gabriel, tu paieras un jour pour ça.

A travers la bouche de Sam, Gabriel rit. Dean grimaça en l'observant :

\- Flippant...

Il se tourna vers l'ange toujours endormi. Levant la main, il posa un doigt sur les sourcils de Cas, essayant de les apaiser d'une caresse.

Samuel retenait son souffle.

Dean avala :

\- Sammy... Si ça marche pas...

Un doigt s'ajouta au premier, puis un troisième. Il descendit le long de la tempe gauche, venant frôler la pomme de la joue tannée. Castiel frissonna.

Sam sourit :

\- Ca va marcher.

Dean se pencha et embrassa Castiel.

Une magie pure sembla émaner d'eux, réparant les rideaux, retirant les barreaux des fenêtres. Les sigils s'effacèrent d'eux-mêmes sur les murs et l'énergie brillante enveloppa Sam, lui redonnant le contrôle de ses pieds avant de se glisser sous la porte. Plus aucun son ne retentit.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux.

\- _Eh bah voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire._

Castiel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les focaliser sur Dean.

\- Dean. Pourquoi ton visage est vert?

Dean rit, l'embrassant de nouveau.

x

Un peu plus tard, quand ils revinrent dans leur monde, Dean débarrassé de ses écailles et Sam et Cas de leurs costumes, Sam aperçut Gabriel qui les observait depuis un poteau électrique, une sucette dans la bouche.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean et Cas qui étaient plongés dans leur conversation, leurs yeux entièrement braqués l'un sur l'autre. Il sourit et rejoignit l'archange.

En le voyant arriver, Gabriel descendit de son perchoir.

\- Tu as intérêt à déguerpir. Si Dean t'aperçoit, il va te trucider.

Gabriel fixa les deux amoureux à quelques mètres, entièrement enfermés dans leur bulle. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu crois ça?

Sam se rembrunit.

Il vint se poster aux côtés de l'archange, ses yeux toujours sur Dean et Cas.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Gabriel haussa un sourcil incrédule.

\- Parce que c'est drôle, bien sûr. Ton frère est un goujat, j'adore le torturer.

Sam se renfrogna un peu plus. Il aurait dû prévenir Dean que Gabriel était là.

Lisant probablement ses pensées, Gabriel rit.

Sam observa l'archange. En suivant de nouveau ses yeux, il réalisa que son regard était entièrement focalisé sur _Castiel_.

Ses prunelles noisette s'agrandirent.

\- C'était pour ton frère...

Gabriel sourit à Sam, étrangement doux.

\- Je t'ai toujours préféré à Dean.

Il disparut.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
